


【盾虫】潜行服糟透了，好吧才不是(7K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 盾虫交往三年，争吵冷战前提。OOC预警。





	【盾虫】潜行服糟透了，好吧才不是(7K一发完)

手机在响。  
男孩趴在床铺上盯着屏幕显示，好一段时间才按下接听键。

“Hey，Peter，明天我会去一趟神盾局，下午有点空档，我们一起吃晚餐吗？”  
“嗯……”Peter迟疑一会，“我明天和Ned约好要去图书馆看书，有一份很重要的报告得做。”  
Steve沉默，露出一抹男孩看不见的无奈笑容：“好吧，看来大学生真的非常忙碌呢，等你有空的时候，给我打电话？”  
“当然。等这个学期结束后，会比较空闲一点，到时候你想做什么，我都能排上时间的。”  
“没关系，我可以等。你只要记得好好照顾自己，准时吃饭和睡觉，别累坏了。”  
Peter干笑一声：“我会准时吃饭的，你也是，哦你当然是了，复仇者的伙食很好呢，看看Mr.Stark的小肚子和Thor的身材。”  
“哈，没错。嗯……那就……晚安了。”电话那头没有回应，Steve喊了一声，“Peter？”  
“哦，晚安了，Steve。”

当通话被掐断在手里，Peter趴在床上叹气，凝望着皇后区乌云密布的天空。而远在纽约北区的Steve，正站在基地的落地窗前，尽力不去正视内心升起的失落感。更没有留意窗外落下的大雨，一滴滴透明水珠滴落在眼前的玻璃上，缓慢滑下一条晶莹的水痕。

*

神盾局特工人手不足。嗯，这听起来有点怪，不过是事实。  
接连几天存在于神盾局里的黑名单罪犯，不断地在世界各地刷存在感，好像不搞点事情有违他们的本职？Fury都不禁要怀疑，这群反派是否正在执行什么秘密计划，就比如在这个月内同时造反，目的就是企图让他的特工们过劳死。

不过他会解决这个的，即便要去复仇者借人，去皇后区的学校堵人，去农场或印度甚至是阿斯嘉抓人，他也在所不辞。于是他派了Hill去征用各家有空闲的英雄们，希望他们看在神盾局即将被劳检控告虐待员工以前，帮助他们分担一些加班时数。

“打工？”  
蜘蛛侠正吊在路灯上，看着神盾局的高冷助手Hill，正站在地面上看他，抬手递来一张电子卡片。  
“是，有薪水的。”  
“嗯……我可以问一下任务内容吗？”蜘蛛侠问，“别误会，我不是想拒绝，只是期末考快到了，这几天我大部分的时间都必须要好好念书。”  
“内容是去大海中央拯救被绑架的探员，以你的能力，想必不用一个钟头就能搞定。”  
被夸奖的男孩不好意思地搔搔头：“那路程……会超过一天吗？上回我为了拯救翻覆的油轮而搞砸了期中考，这次我不能再耽误后天的复习了。”  
“会耽误，神盾局需要你向学校请假三天。”Hill冷漠地说，“你好好考虑吧，今天五点给我答复。”  
蜘蛛侠跳下地板，有点为难地点头：“哦好的，如果教授愿意让我补考的话。”  
Hill准备上车之前，像是想起了什么：“我忘了说，美国队长也加入了这次任务。”  
“什么？”

是的，美国队长也被神盾局暂时征用了，他正坐在神盾局的会议室，和Natasha一同研读明天要出的任务内容和详细信息。这次的任务并不是太困难，但因为舰艇上都是神盾局的技术人员，还有许多机密档案，Fury还是很谨慎地把这次任务托付给Steve和Natasha——就像以前那樣。  
他们两已经不是神盾局的人了——感谢上帝，外星人也不是每天都在毁灭地球，于是，他们就来了，干回曾经的老本行。不过，当Steve从Natasha手中接过任务名单时，还是难得愣了一下。

“Peter加入了？”  
“加入了。”  
Steve垂下眼睛，不发一语，他记得他的男孩前几天说自己会很忙碌的。  
“Hill说两天后就是他大学的期末考，一开始的意愿不高。但听见你来了，所以他也来了。”  
“嗯。”  
Natasha撑着脑袋：“Hill还特别要我看着你们，要你们不要被私人感情影响任务。”  
Steve看她一眼，那眼神正在表示'还需要妳提醒吗'？  
“哦，我不是不信任美国队长公办公事的执行力。”红发女人笑得颇有深意，“我是担心另外一个和男朋友冷战的小朋友。”  
金发青年说道：“我们没有冷战。”  
“前提是你没有忘记他的毕业典礼，还有生日。”  
“不要用间谍的试探语气来试探妳的朋友，Nat。”Steve说，“你明知道Peter不会因为这两件事情而生气。”  
“哦当然。”女人微笑道，“因为他当时甚至不知道自己的男朋友正在苏柯维亚和奥创进行生死大战呢。”  
Steve蹙紧眉毛：“他知道的。”  
“是透过电视新闻还是IG呢？”女人朝他摇头，“你花时间哄他了吗？罗杰斯，他虽然也是英雄，但他才十八岁啊。”  
金发青年叹气，表情有那么点松懈：“我跟Peter解释过了，他理解。只是……”  
“只是三个月不和你约会见面。”  
Steve解释道：“Peter没有生气，他很忙，毕竟他刚上大学，需要在课业上花时间。”  
“你真是没救了。”Natasha一脸恨铁不成钢，“我能想象和你谈恋爱有多累了，我开始同情那个可怜的孩子。”  
“如果他真的在生气，”Steve放缓语气，“那他知道我接了这个任务，会选择直接拒绝和我见面的。”  
Natasha站了起来，轻轻点了Steve的额头：“傻瓜，因为Peter在给你机会，哄他。”

*

“潜行服？”  
“是。”Hill说，“你要把Stark的那件红蓝制服收好，不能让别人知道蜘蛛侠加入了这次的任务。”  
Peter点点头，接过了那一件黑色衣服：“哦，好的。”  
“这件衣服有那么点不太好着装。”Hill提醒道，“如果你被搞胡涂了，可以请教队长。”  
“嘎？这衣服是队长的？”  
“并不是，你的身材和他差太多了。”Hill坦然地说，“但这件衣服是根据队长的潜行服规格修改的，他很了解应该要怎么穿。”

当Hill离开后，Peter认为对方的忧虑过于奇怪，不过是一件衣服嘛，会难穿到什么程度呢？然而当男孩脱去了身上的便服，在更衣室里待了三十分钟，他才几乎崩溃地想大喊：这件衣服到底他妈的是谁设计的！？

他知道为了安全与活动方便，特工们的制服外层几乎不会出现钮扣或是口袋，异能者的制服也是越贴身越好，为了配合他们特殊的体质能屈能伸，但一件衣服有三四十个暗扣是想要把人逼疯吗？

Peter可怜兮兮地坐在角落，低头将一颗颗暗扣扣上属于它的扣眼，内心正在犹豫是不是真的要把美国队长喊进来替自己穿衣服。但只要想到他那个迟钝又毫无风情的男朋友，男孩就气鼓鼓地打消了念头。

任务出发前两个小时，Steve习惯先开一次战前会议，并且做最后一次的任务分配。不过在所有人都进到了会议室后，Steve却迟迟没看见Peter的身影。Natasha看着美国队长难得有些分心地讲解任务内容，在说到一半时，她终于忍不住打断了他，要他赶紧去找人，否则会影响进度。Steve就在大家的面把数据递给了Natasha，而女人很识相地替他完成了后半段的解说。

“好像是这颗？是吗？老天，如果我背后有长眼睛就好了。”  
“哈，背后长眼睛有点恐怖了。但这颗……欸，你介意我把手伸进去吗？我看不到它的扣眼在哪里。”  
“哦，没关系的，赶紧吧，我快要迟到了。”  
“好吧。”  
当Johnny 把手伸进了Peter后腰下方的位置时，更衣室的门刚好被人打开了。于是Steve就看见霹雳火把手腕插在蜘蛛侠裤子里的奇妙画面。  
“嗯啊？”Johnny 识相地把手抽回来，摆出投降姿势，“我在帮Peter穿衣服，队长你知道的，这件衣服有毛病，扣子多得比……”  
少年还没说完话就看见美国队长凌厉的目光朝他袭来，他几乎没见过Steve这么凶恶的眼神。  
“我帮Peter穿就好，你先出去吧。”Steve说，“谢谢你的帮忙，Johnny。”  
这大概是美国队长最没有诚意的道谢了，Johnny忍不住戏谑地说：“哦，我没帮到什么忙你就闯进来了，差点就能找到那颗藏在臀部深处的扣子了，可惜啊。”  
说完霹雳火就用最快的速度逃出更衣室，还警戒地回头看一眼，像是害怕盾牌会飞过来砸破他的脑袋。

Steve把门锁上之后默默走到Peter身边，看着他的男孩衣衫不整的模样，让他有那么点不太开心。他把盾牌从身后拿了下来，搁在墙边，抓了一张椅子坐了上去，使了点劲将Peter拉进自己的双腿之间。

“为什么不找我来帮忙？”  
Peter垂下眼睛不敢看他：“我以为我自己能搞定。”  
“那Johnny呢？”  
“他刚好进来拿东西而已。”  
金发青年没有说话，双手已经利落地在为Peter扣上暗扣，直到那片白皙的背部被黑色的布料完全遮蔽。而Steve刻意靠近的温度包围了Peter，男孩甚至能闻见对方身上清新的薄荷味，那是Steve的洗发水，他一向很喜欢这个味道。

只听男孩叨念着：“这件衣服有问题，干啥设计那么多暗扣？而且它是连身的，万一我内急了怎么办！”  
“这里有个隐藏式的松紧带，”Steve把手轻轻搁在男孩的鼠蹊处，“解开之后用力拉，裤裆会沿着缝线开一个口子。”  
“啊？”Peter不由自主想象了那画面，欲言又止，“这么羞耻的设计……不会是从你的制服延伸过来的吧？”  
“我可没有。”Steve似笑非笑，“我的制服是两件式。”  
男孩抱怨道：“真不公平，为什么大家都喜欢帮我做连身的制服，而且都很紧。”  
Steve无意识地把双手放在Peter的腰际左右，轻轻地握着他：“大概是因为，赏心悦目吧。”  
Peter终于愿意看他了，那双湛蓝眼眸依然是那么好看，在灯光之下闪闪发光。  
“真难得，睽违三个月之后，我才能听见稍微让我心情好一些的好听话。”  
“你……”Steve停顿一会，想起了Natash先前的提醒，“你真的在生气？”  
“生什么气？反正美国队长永远都有正当理由，我要是因为你去拯救世界而忘记通知我，把我一个人丢在皇后区快乐又无知地抓着小偷而生气，那就太幼稚了。”  
Steve双肩垂了下去：“Peter，那时情况很紧急，我没有时间……”  
“三十秒也没有吗？”男孩推开了他，“你至少可以通知我，就算我没办法飞过去帮忙，至少要让我知道我应该做些什么准备……”  
Peter突然有些鼻酸：“而不是哪天从电视新闻里面得知自己的男朋友已经死了，而我却完全不知道发生什么事情。”  
Steve蹙着眉毛，将额头轻轻靠在男孩胸膛：“我很抱歉，我保证下次绝对不会发生这种事情。”  
“我不是真的要你为这种事情道歉的，Steve，”Peter烦躁地说，“我是一个英雄，和你一样。而我也想做一个能理解你的选择和困境的男朋友，但我真的真的好……好难过。”  
男孩眼眶泛红，却忍住情绪不让自己哭出来。

——“你花时间哄他了吗？罗杰斯。你真的没救了，能想象和你谈恋爱有多累了。”

登时，Steve突然搞懂Natash上午和他说过的每一句话。他自责地从椅子上站起来，紧紧抱着Peter，大掌轻轻覆上他蓬松的卷发。“老天，作为一个男朋友，我似乎并不是那么的称职。”  
Peter靠在他怀里，闷闷地说：“你是我第一个男朋友，我也不晓得怎样才叫称职？”  
“至少要知道，我三个月没见到你，并不是因为你真的很忙。”  
男孩有些心虚：“……我只是不想在你面前当个幼稚的小孩。”  
“这三个月里我很想你，Peter，每天每夜。”  
“你应该要常常在电话里告诉我，”男孩嘀咕道：“这样我用不到三天，就会忍不住荡着蜘蛛丝爬进你布鲁克林的公寓了。”  
“是啊，我怎么没想到呢？我应该要直接骑着哈雷把你从皇后区的公寓里抓出来，看你还敢不敢说要把时间留给图书馆。”  
“你应该这么做的，你为什么不这么做？”Peter撇撇嘴，声如细丝，“我也很想你的。”

男孩还想要说些什么，就被Steve捧住双颊，深深地吻住了。他的嘴唇依然那么柔软，Steve在把舌头滑进去时，尝到了软糖的甜味，这让他想起男孩总喜欢趴在他床铺上，吃着五彩软糖边看电视的可爱画面。  
金发青年忍不住挪动双脚，将Peter压在墙壁上，三个月以来的思念，顺着当下亲密的接触，像是暴涨的溪水那般冲破河堤。Peter被吻得耳根发烫，忍不住想挣扎，却被Steve握住双手，分别按在墙壁上。  
“任务……嗯啊……我们会迟到的……”  
“还有一个小时又七分钟。”Steve将一条腿挤进了Peter的双腿之间，“我想要更多，Peter，因为你躲了我三个月，告诉我你也很想。”  
男孩啃着他的嘴唇，喃喃道：“我每天都这么想……只怕你不愿意对我做那些我想要你做的。”  
“你想要什么？说出来。”  
Peter盯着他，毫不犹豫地按着Steve的深色裤档：“我想要这个。”  
Steve不动声色地把手伸进Peter的鼠蹊处，随后男孩感觉本来贴身的裤裆突然松脱，而美国队长就当着他的面把他的裤子扯开了一个口子。哦对，不是他扯开的，这是本来就这么设计的。

“天啊，你真的要这么干？我可以把这件脱……唔……”  
男孩还没说完就被紧紧吻住，Steve一边啃咬他，一边抬起他的一条腿跟缠在腰上。“潜行服太多扣子了，我不想让浪费时间脱下又穿回去。”  
“会……会弄脏的。”  
“我会很小心。”

当Steve把手指伸进男孩的开裆处时，Peter早已红透了耳根，他觉得这样太羞耻了，他上半身完完整整，下身却开了一个大洞，而他里面正穿着……哦不。  
“老天，你里面穿着丁字裤？”  
“不然……我能穿什么？”Peter羞愤地说，“你们又不是非得穿紧身衣的那个人！”  
Steve笑了一下，手指头将那微薄的布料勾到一旁，掏出了Peter早已硬起的阴茎，温柔地上下撸动，而铃口处早已淌着兴奋的前液。  
“你湿了，比平常还湿。”  
“嗯唔……那是因为你三个月都没碰我。”  
“这可不是我的错。”  
Peter紧紧攀住Steve的脖子，挺着腰胯不断操着Steve的拳头，老实说他觉得有点干涩，没一会便蹙着眉毛嘶了一声。Steve注意到了这个，他松开了手，顺势放下Peter的腿跟，毫不犹豫蹲了下去，埋在Peter的双腿之间为他口交。  
“哦天……”这实在太超过了，美国队长正穿着潜行服含着他的老二，这个想法让Peter无法控制地感到兴奋。

Steve的口活技巧就像他本人，花样少但足够专注和温柔，他的舌尖扫过了男孩最敏感的顶端，舔舐冠状和浮起的青筋，最后才张嘴将它全部吞下。男孩贴紧了身后的墙壁，像是害怕自己会因此腿软而站不起来，他呻吟了出来，扬高的脖子凸显那小巧的喉结，滚动了一下。  
他的手指埋进了Steve的发丛，缓慢配合他律动的节奏，太久没被触碰的男孩无法支撑太久，三两下功夫便忍不住射进了Steve的嘴里。男孩颤抖着身体大口喘息，他的体液很干净，Steve并不介意把这个吞下去。

剧烈的高潮让Peter喘了好阵子才找回理智，他低头看着Steve隆起的裤档，心里盘算着他需要花多少时间才能让对方射出来，因为他对自己的口活并不自信。Peter垂着眼睛，小心翼翼地为他解开裤头，拉下中央的拉链。他的目光流连在金发青年健挺的胸膛处，眼睛里堆满了爱慕。

“你穿这件衣服很好看，深蓝色，配上胸前银色的星星，咖啡色系的靴子和皮带，低调沉稳，又遮不住你的光芒。我以前在网络上看见民众的侧拍，都会忍不住存在手机里。”  
Steve垂下眼睛，亲吻Peter发红的耳尖：“那你有对着我的照片打手枪吗？”  
“……你这个闷烧队长，”男孩嘟嚷几句，不满地说，“每次只有在干这档事情的时候，你才敢说一些让人害臊的话。”  
“我还敢做更多让你更害臊的事情。”Steve一把将他抱了起来，压在墙上，“比如说，穿着这件潜行服，把你按在墙壁上操你。”  
“不，不行的，”Peter拼命摇头，“这里没有润滑……而且会弄脏我们的衣服的。”  
Steve左顾右盼，顺利在某个人的置物柜里找到一罐凡士林，这让Peter几乎红透了脸。“这……不行，这样我以后看见你这套衣服都会联想到很糟糕的事情，你不能……唔啊……”  
金发青年在Peter说话的时候，早已抬起他的右腿跟，并且轻轻将一根指头插进了他的后穴里。  
“我不能什么？”Steve吻着他，“下次知道不要把你的男朋友晾在外面三个月，因为他会做出很奇怪的事情。”  
“哈啊……”Peter完全说不出话，直直摊在Steve怀里，任凭他使用指头正在开拓他的身体。

Steve的指头很漂亮，修长却保有男子气概，这样的东西正埋在Peter的甬道里面，进进出出。Peter被对方温柔的前戏搞得浑身颤栗，额头上浮出了薄汗，大量的润滑甚至在抽插时带出了大量的水声。当Peter被三个指头完全打开后，呼吸早已紊乱不堪，而Steve却用命令的口气要他把自己的老二从裤档的拉链处掏出来。  
“你别用作战任务时的语气说这种话……”  
“嗯……你差点要把我的指头夹断了，”Steve有些意外男孩喜欢这个，“我会记住你的喜好。”  
“这是恶趣味，才不是喜好……”  
金发青年装作严肃：“快点，蜘蛛侠，把我的家伙拿出来，我要操你了。”  
Peter害臊地照着做了，而衣服底下早已汗湿一片，但他不在乎。他只在乎史帝夫正穿着他最喜欢的深色潜行服，整齐干净，但下身那粗长的阴茎却暴露在空气中，被他握在手里，蓄势待发。  
“操我，Steve……用你的这个。”  
Steve绝对不会拒绝，他的两手拖住Peter的臀部，不费吹灰之力便一把将他抱起。Peter就这么贴着冰凉的墙壁，敞开双腿缠住Steve的腰际，而后穴抵着那根发烫的老二，在Steve的控制之下，缓慢地把它吃进身体里。  
“唔啊……好棒。”Peter发出窒息的呻吟，被塞满的后穴让他满足，让他头皮发麻。他两手紧紧抱住Steve的脖子，不断地吻着他，“操我……我已经准备好了……快点，别发呆。”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，收到指示后迫不急待开始抽插起來，摆动着腰臀狠狠操着Peter，顺利让对方的呻吟越渐拔高。金发青年感觉得出来，他的男孩比平时还要紧致炙热，肠壁紧紧吸住了他，接连几下收缩，爽得Steve更加肆无忌惮地在他身体里征伐。  
男孩被插得舒服极了，上身几乎瘫软无力，但强烈的快感捣得他无意识地绷直双腿，卷发几乎要被情欲的狂热蒸得潮湿。他就这么双腿大敞地让他的爱人尽情插弄，甚至热情如火地迎合Steve的节奏，把青年的舌头吞进嘴里啃咬吸吮。  
Steve的金发，蓝色的眼睛都沾上了些许水气，或许是汗，Peter不清楚，他只觉得这一切都太色情了，却也太美好了。  
“Steve……嗯啊，我很想念你……别，别丢下我，不管什么时候……”  
“你的身体正在告诉我，你想我。”Steve喘息地说，“而我永远都不会丢下你。”  
金发青年温柔地吻着Peter的眼泪，他早已被操得哭了出来，自己却没发现，只因后穴里插着的阴茎，几乎每下摩辗都让男孩舒服到发狂。快感一波一波就像浪潮淹没了Peter，他的唾液流出嘴角再被Steve舔了干净，而高潮很快就像巨浪，一并席卷了两人的全身。  
“不要……唔啊，我不想弄脏衣服，”Peter无意识地慌张起来，胡乱地蹬着腿，“不，Steve……拜托……”  
Steve的手心覆上了Peter高高翘起的阴茎，安抚道：“射出来，没事的。”  
在对方摸上的同时，男孩尖叫一声，忍不住全部射了出来，一股一股的精液都被Steve收在掌心里。而紧致的后穴狠狠吞着Steve，他接连大力地抽插了几下，在濒临高潮之前也把自己抽了出来，让液体在手掌心里和和男孩的混在一起。

*

彩蛋：

美国队长和蜘蛛侠在集合时间前五分钟出现了。他们身上的潜行服整整齐齐，干干净净，丝毫没让人看出一丝端倪，但是Natasha还是看出了一切。  
“老天，我要你去哄他，想不到你哄得这么彻底。”  
Steve尴尬地没有回应。  
“凡士林是油性的，记得回去好好洗干净。”  
“呃？”美国队长这才看见自己的裤裆处沾了些许不太明显的痕迹，赶紧使用盾牌挡住了。  
“感谢提醒。”

而Peter那件潜行服在任务结束后就被藏在衣柜里，他再也无法直视它了。至于Steve，终于懂得在男孩偶尔闹脾气的时候，穿上那件性感无比的潜行服，骑着哈雷直接钻进Peter皇后区的小房间里面，并且做一些能让男孩消气的任何事。

END.


End file.
